webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramen
Ramen is the 29th episode of the fourth season of We Bare Bears and the 126th episode overall. Synopsis The Baby Bears help a struggling ramen chef perfect her ramen and save her shop. Plot TBA Features Characters * Baby Grizzly * Baby Panda * Baby Ice Bear * Kazumi Watanabe * Keiji Watanabe Trivia * This episode occurs shortly after the events in “The Island”. * Baby Panda is still voiced by Max Mitchell, as Duncan Joiner outgrew the role. * When the Baby Bears are at a restaurant helping Kazumi, this is the first Baby Bear episode they go somewhere that has cooking, which is one of Baby Ice Bear's skills he wanted to do as he grew up since childhood, and it's what he learned from Yuri in "Yuri and the Bear". * When the Baby Bears are at a ramen store helping a chef in their childhood, they're interested in ramen tacos, but as adults, they offend a ramen owner's food and don't like his tacos in "Food Truck". * Baby Ice Bear does some poses showing Kazumi what he's saying when she asks Baby Grizzly and Baby Panda about the message he's giving her since he doesn't talk yet. They tell her that he's saying no one cares about what anyone else thinks about her restaurant and that all 3 of the Baby Bears will help her. * When the Baby Bears introduce themselves to Kazumi, Baby Panda was almost going to say Baby Ice Bear's name, until Kazumi cuts him off saying that she wants to guess his name. * Kazumi incorrectly guesses that Baby Ice Bear's name is "Shiro-Chan", though he either does not seem to mind, or does not care enough about it to correct her, he wouldn't have wanted to anyway since he doesn't talk yet, she calls him that almost during the whole episode instead of his real name. ** Kazumi's name for Baby Ice Bear is a reference to his white fur, as "shiro" means "white" in Japanese. ** Baby Ice Bear's real name is never revealed by anyone else anyway except by him in adult form, however, Celine from Video Date. * Baby Ice Bear's child voice is somehow once again heard in this episode. His child voice was also heard in "Yuri and the Bear", "Teacher's Pet", "Paperboyz", and "Charlie's Halloween Thing 2". ** He is also voiced by Max Mitchell instead of Duncan Joiner, just like Baby Panda. * This is the fourth episode where Baby Ice Bear's name is seen in the end credits. * Kazumi at first thought the Baby Bears are raccoons when they first met, it's unknown how people can almost tell that bears almost look like raccoons. * This is the first episode seeing the Baby Bears with foot burns when they're running to every spot with shade just because it's very hot. * The title of this episode is the Japanese word "Windows" in Japanese. Cultural References As the baby bears first taste the ramen, the music played is similar to the soundtrack "nani ga naniyara sappari wakaran" from the anime Ranma 1/2 where the protagonist's love interest cooks awful food. Errors TBA International Premieres TBA Videos Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 4 Category:Baby Bears Episodes Category:R